The Protectors
by mutantbunny1234
Summary: This isn't a very good story but I'll give it a try...Ramona Samson is a Protector, she protects humans from harm. But recently her life has become peaceful, but her happiness and peace is ruined for when Bella Swan arrives in Forks. Then the trouble starts. Canon couples. (Short first chapter, second will be put up very soon).
1. Chapter 1

**The Protectors**

**Chapter One:**

Another day in Forks, W.A. The weather is, as usual, cold and damp. The people are the same...well except for the new girl, Isabella Swan. The chief of police's daughter, the long lost daughter of the chief, _everybody_ is talking about her, which is rather annoying for when I'd rather be talking about something else. You see, I've been alive for centuries, don't ask me how many for I do not know. Which is again annoying for when it comes to birthdays, I don't even know my own!

It's lunch time and Angela Webber (who is an absolute darling) is talking about the latest Biology assignment, for when she was rudely interrupted by Jessica Stanley.

"Hey!" she said happily. "This is Isabella Swan!" she said as she sat down next to me, and the Swan girl the other side of me, I was hit with the smell of freesias and strawberries. She had shoulder length mahogany coloured hair and terribly translucent pale skin, I was about to look away for when she suddenly looked up at me. Her big chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, they were beautiful. I looked away quickly, fearful of the reminder they brought within my mind. I swore to myself that I would not look again, the too many painful memories they brought within me.

"This is Isabella Swan, she's just moved here," said Jess. "This is Angela and this is Ramona Samson but please call her Mona as she hates to be called her full name."

"I'm Mike by the way," he said smiling at the new girl. I instantly recognised the smile, it was one of fancy. He liked her, I knew he didn't have a chance with her. I had a feeling she had more balls than her small figure gave out to have. "Do you like it here?"  
"Yes I suppose, it's all right," said Swan, her voice soft. She was shy by the sounds of it. "The weather's a bit boring though."

I internally laughed at this, the weather is _always_ like this.

Mike piped up. "I know, it's always the same and I hate it."

Silence fell as Mike and Jess chatted loudly, disturbing my thoughts. My thoughts were further interrupted by Swan.

"Who are they?" she asked, by "they" I immediately knew who she meant.

"Oh they're the Cullen's," I said. "The short black haired one is Alice, the big burly one is Emmett and the bronze haired one is Edward. They're the Cullen's and the two blondes are the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper. The Hales are supposed to be adopted by Mrs Cullen...or something like that," I said, I knew full well who they are or _what_. But of course she's human, she's not supposed to know.

"Oh, they're all so beautiful," she said. I knew Jess would hear that.

"Oh yes they are! But they all _live together_!" she said, scrunching up her nose is disgust.

"So? Your parents live together don't they?" I asked, smirking.

She blushed. "But that's different!"

"No, if they're happy then who cares?!" I said frowning.

"Whatever, but yeah don't waste your time with Edward, he _doesn't_ date." I remember the countless times she's asked him out! All ended with a no, which I knew was going to happen anyway. But even though I told her it was going to be a no, she never listened.

"He said no countless times," I said, whispering into Swan's ear. She shivered, I pulled away unsure of what to do. Her cheeks burnt up, a lovely deep red, that stood out against her translucent pale skin. We sat in awkward silence, I forgot that I had a _certain_ effect on humans, we had this gift so that we could gain their trust. We were designed to protect the human race but unfortunately there are some of us who wish to enslave the humans as they are 'weak' but I disagree, I have seen so many humans over come such pain and heartbreak. Humans are not weak, but are so much stronger than us. Even if we posses inhuman strength, inhuman speed and greater intelligence. They are wonderful, despite those who let them down. Suddenly the bell rung, I sighed as I stood up, I didn't want to carry on with this mundane existence anymore, the repetitions were becoming the very bane of my life.

"What do you have now Bella?" asked Jess.

"Ummm...," said Swan as she rummaged through her pockets to find her schedule. "Biology II."

"Angela has that and so does Mona, they'll walk you there!"

I internally cringed, after that small but unnoticeable awkward moment between us I thought it was best to keep my distance but I can't refuse to help a human, it is my duty. I waited for Angela and Bella to join me, I let them go first. It was a force of habit, it's best if I was to be behind so that I could quickly throw them to one side if we were attacked. The walk was silent, mainly because Angela is rather shy and I didn't want to really talk. We got there on time, I noticed that poor Bella was going to have to sit next to Edward as he had the only free seat. I sat down in my usual spot, Mr Banner signed Bella's paper as he gawked at her. Poor girl, having to be the police chiefs daughter must be hard. She sat hesitated before sitting down next to Edward, immediately I noticed his rigid stance. I felt my entire body change, ready to fight him if he got out of control. But what is wrong with him? What was making him like this? It confused me, I will have to do some research into this. But before I could plan anything everything went black.

* * *

Authors note: I know this chapter is short but I will be updating this very shortly, I just wanted to set the scene. Please review and PLEASE follow...you know you want to know what happens next! Thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Authors note: Here's the bloody second chapter...if you even bothered to look past the first...**

* * *

"_Lady Arianrhod Buddug Thomas,* you have been summoned to this court to face charges of treason," said the voice. _

_I was currently stood on a circular podium in the centre of a dimly lit room, my hands were in shackles and I was wearing a white robe with the hood over my head. Right before me sat the highest ranking Protector, Cornelius. His shoulder length black hair blended in well with the darkness that surrounded him, only his pale face could be seen. His dark eyes piercing me with the intention of instilling fear within me. I was not afraid, he does not scare me. _

"_What treason? What crime have I committed?" I asked boldly, there were a few gasps that erupted from the rest of the court, no one dared to question the authority of Cornelius. _

"_The crime that you have committed against us, is failure to eradicate the enemy," boomed Cornelius. _

"_What enemy?" I had no idea what was going on._

"_The Cullen's. You failed to eradicate them, you failed to destroy the enemy to protect the human race as you promised."_

"_What crime have they done? They don't harm the humans, Carlisle Cullen I believe refused to drink blood from the very start and resisted temptation. Esme is a good woman, she causes no harm. Alice, is harmless. Emmett is as well, Rosalie only killed for revenge. Jasper was lured into that life, he means no harm. And Edward, he's no harm either. This family of vampires, are vegetarians, they only drink animal blood nothing else." _

_There were a few mutterings, ones of outrage. A Protector defending a vampire coven was just simply unheard of. It could be punishable by death. _

_He sighed. "Lady Arianrhod, the High Oracle has prophesied that a vampire and human will become one. And that vampire happens to be Edward Cullen and the human happens to be..." I cut him off. _

"_Isabella Swan," I whispered. I couldn't believe it, a human AND vampire to be mated?! This cannot be! _

"_Yes that is the human girl."_

_Silence fell upon the court as I gathered my thoughts, my thoughts trailed off to a time for when I had everything. I remembered my wife*, Nancy a human. I had met her in 1714, London. She had just lost her husband and had to support eight children, she hardly had any money so I offered her a chance to have a home. I had plenty of money, and still do, to support her and the eight children. Within a year Nancy had fallen in love me, and I with her, but because of the society we were in it would not be accepted. The only thing I could do was fake my own death, and then turn up again as a 'man'. I pretended to be my 'brother' so I could marry her, fifteen years later she died. I tried to resurrect her, to become immortal but it was not working. Cornelius explained that because she knew what I was, a non-human, she had to die. Those who know aren't allowed, in case their minds think of evil events they could commit. This I had never understood, as the good protectors slowly turned to evil. I was powerless, I lost my wife and my eight children. I knew what to do. I have too do what's right._

"_Why after all this time have you decided to bring me here on these...charges?"_

"_You have been hiding from us for many years, we have been searching for you."_

"_Why have you been searching for me?" _

"_Well, your family had no idea where you were. They were worried, and now I have to deliver the bad news."_

"_So you are going to execute me?" There was silence in the room, Cornelius' eyes narrowed, he stared at me for a while before coming to a decision. _

"_I do believe you may come to your senses. I am willing to give you one month to kill this Edward Cullen you may spare the rest of them, if you fail then we will have to permanently get rid of you and the boy. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Why is he letting me go? Is this some sort of trick? I put aside the doubts within my mind, I could use this month to prepare myself for what's about to happen. _

"_Yes sir," I said bowing, a sign of respect. (Even though I never meant it). _

I shot up, panting. I looked at my surroundings, there monitors everywhere and a few wires hooked up to me. I was in a hospital, how long was I out for? Suddenly the door flung open, in came Doctor Cullen. He read my file and then looked up at me and smiled.

"I see you are awake," he said walking over to the side of my bed. He checked the monitors, my heart rate was 'normal'. My kind has a gift to 'fake' a heart beat, we have no idea how it works but all we know is that it provides an even more convincing human disguise.

"Everything seems normal to me," he said as he wrote down on my chart. "You'll be able to leave in the morning."

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"You were unconscious for about eight hours. So as a precautionary effort, I'm making you stay over night just in case anything else happens."

I wasn't happy with that, I needed to be out of here so that I could investigate the Cullen and Swan situation. I knew that Cornelius wanted me to kill just Edward, but somehow I knew he had something else up his sleeve. I sat back and stared at the wall, I might as well enjoy a little peace while I still can.

* * *

**BPOV**

_The next day..._

I parked my truck in the schools parking lot and slowly got out, the first class that morning was English. I enjoyed English, most of all reading, that was all I liked to do. The morning went by quickly and the lunch bell rang through out the school. I was sitting with a large group in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Mona's out of the hospital but she won't be in school until tomorrow," said Angela as she stabbed her fork into her food.

"That's good news at least she's okay...I mean I really don't understand how she could've just...collapsed like that," said Jessica frowning. I agreed with her, one minute she's fine and the next she fell off her stool and everybody went into panic mode.

"She's...a little _strange_," I commented, careful with my choice of words. I could still feel her hot breath near my ear, I shivered at the memory.

"Oh I know."

"How tall is she? Because I noticed as I was walking to biology yesterday that she was really tall," I said remembering seeing her stand up for the first time, she towered over me. Her shoulder length black curly hair sticking out in all sorts of directions, her fringe nearly covering her eyes.

"I know! She's like 6 foot 1! She has the _most amazing_ pair of legs!" gushed Jess. "But of course, she won't date anyone here."

I frowned, I'm sure someone as beautiful as her would be able to find someone. "Why? Doesn't she mingle with anyone?"

Jess looked at me. "Bella, Mona mainly keeps to herself, she also lives by herself."

"What? Doesn't she have any parents?"

"She does, but their like really, really rich so they go off around the world and leave her here. I'm not sure if she has any siblings at all, she doesn't really talk about her family."

"She seems really nice despite her keeping to herself."

"Oh yes I'm not saying she's horrible, she's really nice and _really_ smart. But of course she doesn't really bother with school."

"Why? If she's really smart, shouldn't she be interested in school?"

"Well...to me it seems as if she's just been through this so many times," said Jess as the bell went. I frowned to myself, it did seem as though she's been through this many times. I sighed as I stood up and headed to biology, I felt nervous as I knew he'd be there. I felt so confused at his reaction towards to me yesterday, I didn't know what to do about it. I arrived at biology to find that he was not there, I sighed in relief as I sat down to listen to Mr Banner, but couldn't help but dwell on Edward Cullen and his absence.

* * *

**Authors note: *Arianrhod_-_"silver disc; circle"- the name of a Celtic goddess associated with the moon, beauty, poetry and inspiration.**

**Buddug-Victoria.**

**Their all Welsh names. Just to clarify that's her real name, she's had many different names over the years. If you have even bothered to read the first chapter and this one and have questions, just ask.**


End file.
